Afortunada
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Tenía el mejor trabajo que cualquier bruja de su edad pudiera desear. No podía quejarse, pero claro, siempre hay algo que hace falta, y eso, era un marido.


Hola a todos! esta es la pequeña historia con la que participo en el reto "Vida después de Hogwarts" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres".

Disclaimer: No soy JK, así que nada me pertenece, solo la historia.

* * *

><p>Cualquiera podía ver la felicidad impresa en su rostro. Apenas llegó a su nueva oficina e inmediatamente sacó su varita del bolsillo, decorando el lugar a su gusto. Las paredes cambiaron a un color tan blanco como las nubes y el escritorio se tiñó de negro, en él colocó varias fotografías, la mayoría de ellas estáticas. Sacó su estuche de plumas, todas plateadas y extremadamente brillantes, sus tinteros de colores los guardó en el cajón junto con su libreta de notas. Hizo aparecer un florero con orquídeas, sus flores favoritas. Lo único que faltaba era ese unicornio plateado que le había regalado Draco Malfoy años atrás. Al ponerlo en el escritorio, el unicornio recorrió la superficie hasta elegir el lugar que más le gustaba, precisamente en la esquina derecha. Con eso estaba todo listo, la oficina gritaba Pansy Parkinson.<p>

Se sentó en su silla de piel negra y suspiró, al fin se sentía plenamente feliz. Sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso y se inspeccionó con cuidado. Maquillaje perfecto, ojos enmarcados por abundantes pestañas negras, labios rojos aparentando ser más gruesos y mejillas coloreadas suavemente. Su cabello perfectamente cortado pasando sus hombros, descansando en su sacó color azul.

— ¿Srita. Parkinson? — Dijo una voz que correspondía a una menudita chica pelirroja, con anteojos grandísimos que ocultaban sus ojos color miel. — Yo soy Victoria Greystone, me han asignado como su asistente.— Se presentó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

— Hola, Victoria.— Contestó ella sin levantarse de su asiento.

— Cualquier cosa que necesite estaré en ese escritorio, justo afuera.— Le dijo y dio media vuelta.

— Un café, por lo pronto. — Pidió Pansy sintiéndose importante. — Tres cucharadas de azúcar y una de leche. — Victoria salió rápidamente, muy contenta con su primera tarea.

Pansy no podía dejar de sonreír, tenía el trabajo de sus sueños, y no fue nada difícil conseguirlo. Daba la casualidad de que este puesto pertenecía a una tal Margaret Cole, una vieja bruja que Blaise conocía por su madre. Una noche en casa de Blaise, Pansy no podía dejar de quejarse de "El Profeta", que no le habían dado el puesto de reportera que quería, en cambio, le ofrecían ser la fotógrafa de la sección de deportes. Como si eso estuviera a su altura. Al día siguiente, la revista "Corazón de bruja" le envió una carta pidiéndole que fuera a una entrevista de trabajo, ya que su reportera de sociales había bebido una extraña poción para rejuvenecer y se encontraba ahora en San Mungo con cientos de granos verdes en el cuerpo. Era su día de suerte.

Ahora tenía que pensar en cuál sería su primer reportaje, siendo responsable de la sección de sociales y perteneciendo a un círculo social bastante alto, tenía mucho de donde escoger. Lo primero en su lista era la boda de Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott, seguido de la boda de Tracey Davis y Roger Limelake y por último la boda de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. Sí, todos sus amigos estaban casándose, incluso Milicent acababa de comprometerse. Y ella… bueno, ella tenía el trabajo de sus sueños. Vaya consuelo. Su mirada fue directamente a su mano izquierda, donde aún tenía la marca blanca de usar un anillo de plata con un dragón inscrito. Ya habían pasado más de tres años desde que Draco y Pansy habían terminado su relación y aun no encontraba su remplazo. A veces, la soledad era tanta que se deprimía, pero Blaise y Daphne siempre llegaban a su rescate.

Para Draco fue bastante fácil. Astoria siempre había sido una chica guapísima y de carácter amable. En Hogwarts no se juntaba con ellos porque era dos años más chica, pero ahora se la vivía pegada a Daphne y a ella. No pasó mucho tiempo en lo que Draco se enamoró de ella y, sorprendentemente, a Pansy no le molestó.

Decidió que la boda de Tracey y Roger sería su primera nota, ya que la fiesta era al día siguiente. Se levantó con energía y fue directamente al escritorio de Victoria.

— Necesito un fotógrafo para mañana en la tarde.— Le dijo con voz autoritaria.

— Por supuesto, Simon Wells es de los mejores. Iré ahora mismo para agendarlo.— Le contestó la pelirroja antes de levantarse.

Para la mañana del día siguiente, Pansy salía de la ducha cuando una lechuza blanca llamó su atención. Estaba parada en el filo de su ventana con un sobre que llevaba su nombre en el pico. La abrió con cuidado desconociendo de momento la caligrafía, pero toda duda fue aclarada al ver el encabezado.

_Principessa:_

_¿Me harías el honor de ser tu acompañante esta noche? Estaré en tu puerta a las 5 en punto._

_BZ._

Eso le encantaba de Blaise, primero le pedía permiso y sin esperar respuesta imponía su voluntad. No se molestó en responder la nota, pues claramente Blaise había dicho que la esperaba a las 5, eso le daba exactamente una hora y media para hacer el milagro. Utilizó todos los encantamientos que su madre le había enseñado. Alació su cabello y después lo agarró en un moño alto y rebuscado. Se maquilló mucho más de lo normal y aplicó un encantamiento al final para fijar el maquillaje. Se puso vestido rojo de escote corazón y se calzó las zapatillas doradas. El espejo le regresaba una imagen de ella elevada a la quinta potencia.

Diez minutos después de las cinco, Pansy bajó las escaleras de su casa para encontrarse con el hombre perfecto en el vestíbulo. Blaise parecía un Dios terrenal, impecable con su traje negro con corbata plateada el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia la derecha. Lo más impresionante de todo fue el gesto inevitable de su cara al verla bajar; las cejas levantadas, los ojos bien abiertos y la boca también levemente abierta.

— Sabes, este día debe lucirse la novia. — Le dijo cuando ya la tenía a su lado. – Es de mala educación robarle el espectáculo.-

— Lo superará. —le contestó ella guiñándole el ojo.

Blaise la escoltó al coche negro de lujo, ya que odiaba aparecerse, era lo único muggle que permitía en su vida y a Pansy le encantaba, secretamente. Llegaron en muy poco tiempo, se bajaron del coche para entrar a una enorme casa de campo antigua donde ya los esperaban edecanes que les ofrecía una copa de champagne. Para su sorpresa, ahí Victoria, acompañada del que sospechaba era Simon, el fotógrafo. Una vez que estaban en el vestíbulo, Simon levantó la cámara y tomó un primer plano del momento en que Blaise le ofrecía su brazo.

La novia se veía espectacular, por supuesto. El vestido era blanco inmaculado, de encaje, con cientos de metros de tela que iba arrastrando al caminar por el altar. Completamente perfecto. Pansy no pudo evitar sentir celos de su amiga. Tracey se veía totalmente feliz, con una sonrisa en los labios inigualable y un brillo en los ojos muy singular. Era amor, y Pansy quería eso para ella.

Después de que los novios proclamaran su amor frente a los invitados, todos pasaron al gran salón de la mansión, que estaba decorado con la mayor clase. Ahí estaban todos. Daphne y Astoria presumían sus anillos de compromiso a todo el que se le ocurriera pasar por ahí cerca, y Theo y Draco presumían de sus prometidas en un rincón con un vaso de whiskey en la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Blaise a su lado.

— Nada. — Contestó rápidamente, dejando sus pensamientos destructivos para otra ocasión.

— No estarás celosa de las Greengrass, ¿cierto? —

— Por supuesto que no. — dijo ella, aunque su voz tembló un poco al final.

— Pansy, tu vida es perfecta, ¿No lo ves? Tienes un trabajo que te apasiona y además paga bastante bien. Mantienes una vida llena de lujos y estas rodeada de amigos que te aprecian. —

— Si, lo sé. Soy afortunada. — Dijo con un suspiro. Blaise la miró con sospecha.

— ¿Qué más da si todos se casan en este momento? Las cosas llegan a su tiempo. — Le dijo levantando la mano de Pansy y besando su dedo corazón. — Pronto obtendrás lo que deseas. — Le dijo.

Y esa última frase fue como una promesa, pues a poco más de 1 año, cuando Daphne anunciaba que esperaba a su primer hijo con Theo, Pansy llegaba a la reunión con un gran y brillante anillo de diamantes en su mano izquierda, que presumía a todos los que pasaban por ahí, y en la esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba la barra de licor, Blaise presumía de su prometida con un vaso de whiskey en la mano.

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p> 


End file.
